Fatalidad: La Era Que Nos Precede
by Tekkaman Zero
Summary: Inevitable Destino -"En la transición de las Eras, las máximas creaciones de los Doctores Thomas Light y Albert Wily se enfrentan por primera vez. El resultado de la batalla marcara el inicio del la saga del 21XX..."


_**FANFICTION DE MEGAMAN X  
POR: CÉSAR H. SANDOVAL - TEKKAMAN ZERO**_

.

**-CAPÍTULO ÚNICO-  
_ "Fatalidad: La Era Que Nos Precede..."_**

.

Muerte y destrucción... En este momento todo ha acabado en la escena del combate... Los tres lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, todos fueron eliminados por el Demonio creado por Wily...

Aun podemos apreciar la grotesca vista del resultado de la pelea; los restos mutilados de los tres robots guerreros esparcidos por el suelo del destrozado laboratorio... De lo que fueron los robots más poderosos ahora solo quedan piezas de metal desgarrado y placas de circuitos desechas... Entre los escombros se puede ver un largo escudo blanco partido en dos, además de los restos irreconocibles de un guerrero que descansan junto a una pañoleta originalmente amarilla, ahora teñida de un profundo rojo... No muy lejos se aprecian lo que queda de un can mecánico, muerto desde hace un tiempo cuando aun resguardaba los restos de su amo, un robot negro que murió ante lo que pudo ser su propio hermano, no, mejor dicho: su sucesor, la más poderosa creación del desquiciado y enfermo científico...

El laboratorio es ahora una tumba, donde reposan los restos de sus antiguos ocupantes autómatas; entre los escombros de tres mascotas mecánicas y robot verde de mantenimiento, en un oscuro rincón en la pared mas apartada del edificio, una pequeña niña rubia ha acabado con sus ultimas lagrimas, guarda fríamente silencio ya que su alma esta vacía y sus ojos se encuentran completamente secos, Todo por causa de la violenta muerte de sus hermanos... Sin escape alguno ella aguarda en silencio la suya propia por parte del mismo Asesino infernal... La pequeña Roll sostiene tristemente en su regazo el casco que fuera en vida de su hermano Rock; El héroe de titanio conocido por todos como Megaman, cuyo cuerpo al igual que el de Bass y Protoman ha quedado sangrientamente mutilado y esparcido en pedazos por toda la habitación...

Lentamente el Demonio Rojo se aproxima, en sus ojos azules lleva una mirada fría como la muerte y en su rostro una sonrisa como la del mismo Satanás, avanza sin remordimientos mientras sus manos escurren la sangre fresca de sus victimas, y se agita con el triste viento su larga cabellera rubia... No muy lejos, el Dr. Albert Wily ríe malévolamente, dominado por completo por la alegría que le brinda el triunfo final sobre su Némesis, todo esto gracias a la obra maestra de su perverso intelecto; La poderosa maquina asesina y el virus inyectado de odio y violencia que ahora la corroe... Presencia inmutable la muerte de la pequeña sabiendo que solo falta uno mas, su eterno rival, El Dr. Thomas Light...

Ha llegado el ocaso... Muchos han muerto valientemente y muchos inocentes seguirán muriendo, sin embargo la ultima batalla traerá la derrota para Wily y su diabólica creación, Light no ha tenido mas opción que despertar prematuramente al mejor de sus robots, el proyecto X... Es así como la violencia y locura de un solo hombre destruyen toda una era, Y un par de súper robots inician una nueva; Todo esto en el fragor de la batalla que se repetirá irremediablemente en el lejano futuro; Ya que irónicamente y sin saberlo ahora, los dos terribles contrincantes están destinados a ser los mejores amigos y combatir incansablemente contra los mismos enemigos... Todo esto hasta que la imparable desgracia los destruya a ambos... Ese es el triste futuro que le espera a Megaman X: el comienzo de una nueva era, y también a Zero: el origen de todos los Mavericks...

.

**-FIN-**

.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Este es un pequeño fic que escribí hace ya algún tiempo, soy creedor de que Zero fue el que destruyo a todos los robots de la historia del Megaman clásico, así que este relato es el fruto de lo que me imagino fue el resultado de tal batalla, además de ser una adición mas al resto de historias que tratan de explicar la transición entre las eras de 20XX y 21XX...

Recuerden que este es un fanfiction, y que como tal esta historia jamás ocurrió en ningún juego oficial de Megaman, así que si no les gusto, pues no se enfaden... Megaman®, Megaman X® y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su creador ©Keiji Inafune y Capcom LTD, así que no me demanden.

Si les gusto este pequeño relato, o tienen dudas, quejas o comentarios al respecto háganmelo saber, envíen sus correos a la dirección: **zero_red_ **  
Todo menos virus será bien recibido... Y si lo que quieren es otro relato de Megaman aun más largo, entonces lean "Destinos Cruzados" un crossover también de mi autoría.

**¡¡¡¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!!**


End file.
